


Father's love

by KateAmory



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAmory/pseuds/KateAmory
Summary: Story where Gavriel raise Aedion.And Maeve is not such a bitch. Trust me, it can happen in my mind.





	1. One

**Part one**

Gavriel was more then surprised when he received letter from Wendlyn's king Glaston Ashryver. Letter that stated he has to come to Varese immediately and pick up his son. Gavriel could not believe his own eyes while reading letter. He had to read it few times to actually understand what King of Wendlyn wanted from him and then he had to read it once more to his Queen.

Maeve pressed her lips together and eyed her warrior with growing anger inside violet eyes. She clenched her hand and grinned at Gavriel who bowed his head. Maeve heard about Gavriel spending few weeks with some female back in Wendlyn, but she did not know it was her niece, and definitely not that he sired son with her.

“Well,” she said and leaned on her throne. “The only thing you can do is go to Varese and pick up your son. Because I will not let you abandon your child like those bastards in my military do. Fae children are rare and especially those who possess Ashryver blood.”

Maeve stood up from her throne and put her hands together. “Tomorrow morning you will go to Varese and bring that boy here. Rowan and Lorcan will go with you,” she said and Gavriel nodded his head. Maeve pressed her lips together and shook her head in disagreement. She only sighed, pick up skirt of her long black dress and walked away. Six of her elite warriors knelt as she walked away and stood up when she was gone.

“Never,” Lorcan started. “In thousand years I would thought of that it would be you, who would sired child, Gavriel.”  
“Do you think I planned that?”  
“That's even worse,”Lorcan hissed at him and come down from Maeve's throne, place where he always stands as her commander, her right hand.  
“We are going to leave with sunrise, so be ready,” said Lorcan and looked at Rowan whom only nodded. “See you at sunrise.”

Gavriel could not sleep that night. He only laid in his bed and thought about his golden-haired princess with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And his son. Son. His own blood.  
Why did she not reach out? Why did she not told him she was pregnant? What is the boy like? What is even his name? Too many question and no answers. Gavriel rolled to his side and stared to darkness of night.  
When he closed his eyes, only thing he saw was Ashryver princess smiling at something he said, princess laughing out loud without caring about what people think, princess scowling at rude man in streets, princess, princess and princess again. Only thing he could think about, and he will meet her again in few days.

Sun was just raising up and he, Rowan and Lorcan were leaving city. Streets of Doranelle were quiet at this hour, what was perfectly made for them to disappear without anybody to notice. Somebody may got suspicious why three of Maeve's warriors leaving city without explanation.  
It will take nine days to get to Varese, if nothing slows them down ,and it would be even quicker if they traveled at fae speed but they will bring back somebody who is not capable running at full fae speed.  
“How old is this son of yours?”Lorcan asked and rode his horse next to Gavriel's.  
“If I got it right, he is about to be four years old,” Gavriel breathed and looked back at Doranelle's city walls made from pale stone.  
“What is his name,” asked Rowan, who rode next to him from other side.  
“I do not know,” Gavriel breathed again with melancholy. Lorcan hit him with surprised look. “Letter only said I have a son, nothing about the name.”  
“Could it be a trap?” Rowan wondered. The Lion shook his head.  
“Why would Ashryvers do that? They know that Maeve would declare war against them immediately and they do not want it.”  
Gavriel sighed.  
“What do you think Maeve will do?”Lorcan asked and shoot his look to Lion. “It is first time one of her blood-sworn has child.”  
“I have absolutely no idea.”  
“I guess it is matter of time for us to find out.”

It took them exactly nine days to get to Varese. Capital city of Wendlyn was as always full of people rushing everywhere. It was louder, messier and fuller then Doranelle and Gavriel could not imagine living in such loud city. It was not good for his fae ears. Streets were filled with smell of vine, fish, onions and in the poorer part of city also piss and remains of somebody's stomach.  
Guards of caste automatically recognized them and let them through gates of the caste, home of Ashryvers. Words of young Ashryver princess came to Gavriel's mind. Words about how cold those walls could be even in middle of summer, how scary they were in night. He could not see this but he believed in words of his lover. Now, when he got down from his horse he understood what his princess meant. Walls of caste were cold and unwelcoming and Gavriel wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
One of servants, young boy not even ten years old brought them through hallways right into throne-room. King Glaston Ashryver sat on his throne, his wife on throne beside him with little black-haired boy in her lab. Glaston was crowned a king not even two years ago but he hold himself like true king, king with decades of experience. Gavriel heard stories about battles he won and scars he bears told him it was all true.  
All three of them bowed to Glaston and stood up.  
“I expected you here much sooner,” Glaston said and scanned them with eyes from myths and legends.  
“We came as quick as we could, your highness,” said Gavriel and looked up at king of Wendlyn. King only glowered.  
“Where is he?” Gavriel dared to ask. “Where is Aria?”  
Pain crossed Glaston face but was gone in second.  
“She died from wasting sickness three weeks ago,” he said angrily.  
Gavriel felt like somebody just hit him in face. He could not believe that is princess was gone, that he will not see her face again. His heart started crushing down, falling into pieces and suddenly he could not breath.  
“And about your son,”Glaston woke him up. Gavriel looked at king whom only nodded at one f his guards. Guard came to one of doors and knocked two times. Few second later baby voice came out room behind the door.  
“Hey! I can walk on my own, you know!”Baby voice cried and Gavriel felt his heart skipping a beat.  
In next second the door opened and guard came out with little blond-haired boy. The boy tried as hard as he could to get out from guard's hands but his strength was nothing to compere with full grown man.  
“Let me go, you brute!”he called out. Little boy started punching a man into shoulders with his little fists and kicking him into stomach with his feet. Guard acted as nothing happened and put him down when he was right in front of king. When the boy was down, standing on his own feet he turn around and punched guard right into his left kneecap. The man call out in pain and touch his knee.  
“Aedion!”Glaston called out. “Behave yourself!”  
Boy scowled his face at guard and stood up straight.  
Gavriel was blown away from boy's scent. It was his scent and it was all around the boy. His fae parenting instincts kicked in and he started breathing deeply. It was his son, his cub, his heir. Gavriel fixed his eyes at boy and studied him. He had his mother's hair color, eyes, face features. He was male copy of her. Gavriel could already see her stubbornness in him.  
“He is all yours,”Glaston said and looked right into tawny eyes.  
Boy turn around and stood face to face with three of legendary warriors. All three of them was staring at him and he blinked at them few time. He did not know any of them and they all were scary to him. When the golden haired took step to him, he took three steps back.  
“Hi,”the golden haired man breathed and knelt. Now the were almost the same height.  
Boy looked up at Glaston in confusion.  
“Aedion, this is your father,” king said and Aedion turn back to man with shook in his face.  
“You are my papa?”He asked softly and bit bottom lip.  
“Yes,”Gavriel nodded and leaned his head to the side.  
Moment of quiet followed and Gavriel could not tore his eyes from Aedion.  
“You can rest for night,” king said into silence of room. “Then I want you to leave.”  
Gavriel could not move but he heard Lorcan saying something.  
“As you wish, your highness,”he said and king stood up.  
“Show them their room,” Glaston said to the same boy and left the room with his wife and son. Guards followed them and Gavriel was left alone with his son, Lorcan and Rowan.  
“Will I stay with you?”Aedion dared to ask.  
“Yes,”Gavriel nodded.  
“Forever?”  
Gavriel blinked but nodded. “Forever.”  
Moments later, Aedion took step to Gavriel and then another and another. With few steps he was right in front of his father who was looking down at him even he was kneeling. It took Aedion another few second to come even closer and put his arms around Gavriel's strong neck and take him into hug. Gavriel closed his eyes and quickly out his own hand around Aedion's torso. He was so small to hold but yet Gavriel stood up and breathed his son's scent.  
The lion inside of him purred, all of his instincts yelled at him to protect his cub, and he swore to himself he will do whatever it takes to do so. Gavriel buried his face to Aedion's shoulder and pull him even closer. Aedion made little giggle mixed with need to cry and let his father to hug him how much he needed.  
Servant boy caught behind them and it was Lorcan whom shoot him with anger in eyes. Boy swallowed thickly and bowed his head. “Please, let me show you your rooms.”  
Lorcan turn his eyes to Gavriel who pull out his head from Aedion's neck, kissed him at top of head and nodded to his commander.  
“Lead us,” he told to boy. Boy turned on his heel and walked out from throne-room.  
Aedion leaned back from Gavriel's neck and studied his father face. Man had feline appearance, lovely face with tawny eyes, pointy ears and some weird drawings on his neck whose Aedion did not understand.  
“This is Lord Gavriel's room,” servant boy said as he opened door to large room.  
“We are good with only one room,” Gavriel said and boy blinked at him. “You can go.”  
Boy was obliviously shocked but only nodded and left.  
The room had view on city and sea behind it. Inside were was blue sofa, three armchairs in the same color, one table full of food and it was also connected to bedroom, where was one massive bed with canopy in same color as rest of furniture.  
Aedion was never in this room and as soon as he looked around himself he looked back at his father's companions. The black haired male was the tallest, the largest man Aedion ever seen and the silver haired was almost of half of head shorter. They both were build with hard muscle and his father as well.  
“Gavriel, you will take bed and Rowan sofa. I will have the night's watch,” Lorcan said and both of them nodded.  
Gavriel turned his eyes back at his son and notice Aedion's gaze fixed on both of his friends.  
“This,” Gavriel pointed at black-haired male. “This is Lorcan.”  
“And this,” he pointed at other male in room. “This is Rowan. They are my blood-sworn brothers.”  
Boy nodded.  
“I am Aedion,” he said and leaned his head against Gavriel's shoulder. Somehow Aedion felt free to do such a thing, before when somebody hold him like that even for few seconds he wanted to be back at his own feet. But now with his father he did not want to, he even like it, to be in father's hug.  
“It was amazing how you punched that guard in kneecaps,” Lorcan said and messed up Aedion's hair. Aedion's face screw up little bit.  
“He was rude to me,” he said and blinked few times. Strong need took over Gavriel. He needed to put his son down, find the guard and teach him lesson or two. Instead of this he looked around room once again and stopped at table full with varied selection of dishes.  
“Did you have a lunch?”He asked Aedion.  
“No,” Aedion shook his head.  
“So let's have lunch,” he looked up at Lorcan and went to table.  
“Can I have blueberries?”Aedion asked and licked his lips with look fixed at bowl of his favorite fruit. “ I like blueberries.”  
“Of course you can have blueberries.”


	2. Two

Aedion was nervous the whole time, he spent in Varese. Everybody was looking at him like he was from another world or been some kind of monster what eats bad behaved children at night.  
Aunt Esmay took him here after his mommy needed to go to better place and since he walked through castle's gate he felt unwelcomed and unloved. Every minute he spent behind those cold walls he wanted go home.  
Today's morning was little bit different. He had breakfast with his uncle Glaston and his younger cousin Galan. He tried act as best as he could because he knew he would get to play with Galan but there was whole surprise for him.  
Uncle Glaston watched him all the time when he was at table, what made Aedion more nervous then he already was. Suddenly his uncle put down his cup of tea and looked at him. ,,I have big surprise for you, Aedion," he told him this morning. ,,Your father is coming for you and you will get to live with him for some time."  
First, he did not believed him. Why would his father wanted to see him? Why would his father wanted to take care of him? His father did not wanted him. If he did, he would have been there his whole life.  
Aedion thought it was just game his uncle was playing on him, but when guard came for him few minutes before lunch, he became suspicious. Esmay, his auntie was sitting beside him and got sad, when she heard he had to go meet his father. She kissed him on forehead and told him to behave.  
They took him to very dark room and he got scared. Aedion asked guard why he needs to be at such a place, but that rude man only told him to keep his mouth shout and sit.  
After few minutes Aedion heard mumbling from room behind second door and became very curious what was going on there. He tried to look at the door, hear something he actually could understand but nothing happened. When somebody knocked on the door two times he sighed and guard picked him up.  
As always he tried to fight guard and get on his feet but as always he did not succeed, guard was way too strong. When he was standing on his own feet again, he turned around as fast as he could and with his whole strength he punched guard right into his left knee.  
If his uncle did not shout at him, he would probably do something more but he had to behave himself. He made angry face on guard and looked at Glaston sitting on the throne.  
,,He is all yours,"his uncle said and Aedion quickly turned around. He came face to face with three large men. All three of them were build with hard muscle, towering in hight and all their weapons scared him.  
Few moments later he found out, that blond male standing in middle was his father. Aedion would never guessed that his father would look like this warrior. He was not quite sure about it but uncle said it was his papa, and why would Glaston lie?  
When Glaston left the throneroom, Aedion took all of what was left form his courage and dare to take few steps to his father. Then few more and hugged him.  
Gavriel smelt nice to him. His father smelt like sunshine, what made Aedion close his eyes. He hugged Gavriel's strong neck and left him to pick him up from ground. Aedion felt so little compare to his father or his friends. Even when they were in their room, and he was standing on sofa next to sitting Gavriel, he was still so little.  
,,You should eat something else besides blueberries," his father told him but Aedion ignored him completely. He was fascinated by the full bowl of his favorite fruit. No one left him eat full bowl of blueberries before, so he smiled, put some of them in his mouth and enjoyed the taste. 

Gavriel was not sure, if he did the right thing when he gave whole bowl of blueberries to his son but the smile on Aedion's smiled made his heart crash. He noticed it was one of the few things he got from him. Lips, shape of eyes and structure of his nose was something he gained from Gavriel, but beside that Aedion was his mother's copy.  
,,Don't you want something else?"he asked again and dared to touch Aedion's head.  
Gods above his head, Gavriel felt his heart skipping beat again. Aedion's hair was so soft to touch.  
,,No," Aedion said and put one of blueberries to his mouth.  
,,You should eat something, Gavriel," Lorcan voice broke room's silence and both, Aedion and Gavriel, looked at him. Lorcan's and Rowan's plate was full of veggies and meat and their glasses were full of wine.  
,,I will," Gavriel nodded and put some potatoes on his plate. Then he put more of meat and started eating.

They were half done with their lunch, somebody knocked on the door of their room. It was Lorcan whom stood up and went to open door.  
At the door was young woman with one huge bag. She introduced herself as Esmay, a maiden of prince Aedion of house Ashryver. In that moment, Gavriel realized that his son did not only got his looks from his mother but also title.  
,,May!"Aedion called out happily and raised his hands up to Esmay to hug him. Maiden took Aedion in bear hug and kissed him at top of head.  
,,Oh Aedion," she whispered and stroked Aedion's hair. ,,Are you alright?"  
,,Yes, why would I not be?"  
Esmay smiled and tears appeared in her eyes. She stroked Aedion's baby face and turned to Gavriel.  
,,I am so sorry, but I could not send him to Terrasen. I just could not," Esmay said to Gavriel and put her lips together. She was about to cry.  
,,You told Glaston that I am Aedion's father?"  
,,Yes, " Esmay nodded.,,Aria did not want me but you could not just send him to Terrasen. Only gods know what would happen to him there. How would they treat him. "  
,,Why did she not reached out since he was born?" Gavriel asked again and tried to stop his growing anger inside of him.  
,,She was so scared what would your queen do,"Maiden whispered and turned her eyes to Aedion still sitting in her lap. ,,She was afraid that Maeve would do terrible things to him, even kill him."  
,,But, "she looked up at Gavriel hopefully. ,,She is also female, a woman, she has to understand."  
,,Nothing will happen to him, " Gavriel assured her. ,,I'll make sure of that."  
Esmay smiled sadly and again, kissed Aedion at the top of his head.  
,, Don't give him way too much fruit, especially blueberries, even as I can see, you already did. It makes his tummy hurt."  
,, And when it does, give him some bread or something dry to eat. It seems to help every time," she said and put out bowl of blueberries from Aedion's hands. ,,You need eat something else than just blueberries, darling. "  
Then Esmay put some potatoes on plate and few small pieces of meat.  
,,Here, eat this and then you can finish those blueberries," she told him and put him on sofa. Aedion sighed and looked up at Esmay.  
,,I ate a lot of breakfast,"he said and picked up a spoon.  
,,I don't think some potatoes will do you any harm Aedion," she smiled at him gently and then turned back to Gavriel.  
,, He likes any kind of potatoes, vegetables but do not give him broccoli. He hates it."  
,, He also likes fruit tea with honey, simple slice of the bread with butter, and don't give him any kind of sweets because his teeth will hurt."  
,,Then make sure when he shifts there are no sharp objects around him. He likes to picking them up and running around. So make sure you hide your knives, daggers and swords properly, because you can easily find yourself without them. He is perfect at stealing," she laughed. Gavriel raised his eyebrows.  
,,Can he shift?" He asked.  
,,Yes,"Esmay nodded. ,, It happens randomly so you never know. When he is in his fae form he is more active, he even purrs sometimes when you hug him."  
,,Then there are days he just sleeps and sleeps and you won't be able to get him out of bed, so prepare yourself for that too."  
Gavriel only nodded again. He had lots of practice with waking up Fenrys, the white wolf of Doranelle and it was almost impossible to get him out a bed before noon.  
,,Make sure he drinks a lot of water at summer and lot of a tea at winter, it prevents him from being sick," Esmay explained to Gavriel and watched Aedion eating his lunch.  
,,Let him play at least for an hour before bed, because you won't be able to make him fall asleep. Ask him once or twice a day if he is hungry or thirsty because he won't tell you. He would rather just sit and look at you then tell you hat he wants, so when suddenly he became very quiet he is either hungry, thirsty, tired or wants to pee, " she continued and Gavriel nodded to everything Esmay told him. He needed to remember to all those things.  
,,He usually goes to sleep with sundown and wakes up with sunrise, so this would not be problem, if you travel with sunlight. Give him something he can be interested with and he will keep sitting on one place. "  
,, Hour after lunch he likes to take nap, so don't be surprised if he suddenly falls asleep next to you," she breathed and looked at Aedion with such love in eyes.  
,,You have to listen to your papa, okay Aedion?" She told Aedion and he looked up at her. He put small piece of potato in his mouth with his hand and nodded.  
,,You have to be good boy," she sighed and kissed him at top of his head.  
,,I have to go now," Esmay smiled sadly and took one long look at Aedion.  
,,You are not coming with us?" Aedion knitted his eyebrows together.  
,,No, darling."  
,,Why?!" he called out and put away his plate half full of his lunch. Aedion stood up and threw his hands around Esmay's neck.  
,,I cannot go where your papa is from," she put her hands around Aedion's little body and leaned him to the side. ,,He'll take you to the City of rivers, to see his queen."  
Aedion sobbed. ,,I don't want you to leave. "  
,,I have to go, baby. My brother is waiting for me," she said and pull away from him. She put away hair from Aedion's face and kissed him on forehead. Then Esmay took down a necklace from her neck and put it on Aedion.  
,,Make me proud, baby," she kissed him again and stood up. Aedion quickly turn around, screwed up and threw himself around Gavriel's neck.  
Gavriel blinked and hugged his crying son. He stood up and bypassed table with food, his companions and walked to Esmay whom was slowly walking to the door.  
,,Thank you for telling Glaston,"he told her and she only nodded with tears coming down her beautiful face.  
,,I could not send him to Evalin, I could not when I knew you are his father, I just could not," she said and wiped out her tears. ,,Only gods know what they would do to him, what would they done."  
Gavriel only nodded in respect.  
,,It was honor to meet you, all three of you, no matter the reason, " Esmay sighed and stroked Aedion's back. He turned from Gavriel's neck, face all red from crying and screwed up even harder.  
,,Might gods wish you only luck in life, baby," she told him and smiled once again. Then tears started coming down her face and without saying goodbye she walked away. Gavriel only sighed when Aedion started cry harder and turned back to his neck. He closed the door and put his hand on Aedion's head.  
,,Shh, you will get to see her again," he lied. ,,In some time."  
,,I don't want her to go," he mumbled through his cry.  
Gavriel, first in long time, did not know what to say.  
,,You will get to see her,"he told Aedion again what did not seemed to help at all. Aedion started crying even harder and louder.  
Lorcan, sitting in one for armchairs with plate in his hand, turned to his companion and run his tongue against his teeth.  
,,Well, we have to get used to baby cries now,"he told Rowan, whom was peacefully eating his lunch and absolutely ignoring crying Aedion.  
,,It is worse then cries of dying," Rowan told him and drunk for his glass. Gavriel shoot them both with angry look and started to walking through room from side to side, calming down his crying son.  
After couple of moments, Aedion started to calm down his crying and became fully silent. Then Gavriel felt his steady breathing and found out that his son had cried himself to sleep.  
,,Oh gods,"he breathed. ,, What am I going to do, now?"He asked nobody bud himself and looked out the window.  
,,I guess, you have to put him on bed, let him sleep and finish your lunch,"Lorcan answered his rhetorical question.  
,,What if he gets sick, he had his lunch just few minutes ago," Gavriel worried.  
Lorcan rolled his eyes.  
,,You'll have him vomit,"Loran shrugged.  
,,He is only baby, not grown man, Lorcan!" he called out, loud enough to let his companion to know his idea is completely ridiculous but soft enough not to wake up Aedion.  
,,Then pray to gods, he does not get sick," said Rowan and continued on eating.  
Gavriel shook his head at his companions's ideas and sat down on the bed. He had to learn lots of things during his life but he did not learn how to take care of little child, his.  
Well, Gavriel sighed and guessed that this time just had come and he had to learn how to take care of Aedion, his little cub.


	3. Three

An hour after lunch, Rowan and Lorcan dedicated they will go to city to get them some stuff and Gavriel was left alone with sleeping Aedion. He was not quite sure what to do with his freetime. He unpacked his things and packed them again, he even did the same thing with Aedion's things.  
When Gavriel checked he had everything in place, he stopped by the bed and looked at Aedion. His baby was sleeping peacefully and his heart was slowly breaking down and putting itself together again. Gavriel sighed, bypassed the bed to the other side and started to putting down all his weapons. After he was done, he sat down on bed, took off his shoes and laid next to Aedion.  
It was one of the most beautiful and peaceful moments in his life. Just laying beside part of him. Gavriel spend not even two hours with Aedion and he knew he would do everything to get to know him, live with him and, with blessing from all gods he knew, even raising him. He would fight the blood oath, he would fight against his queen just for his son.  
Gavirel leaned closer to Aedion and put away hair from his baby face. Aedion just snored quietly, twiddled, leaned on Gavriel's chest and continued sleeping. Gavriel stopped breathing when his cub had his head on him, then he closed eyes, buried his nose to Aedion's hair and took deep breath of his son's scent. It was something new for him, his mind, his instincts, his inner lion. Gavriel started to shake. He gently hugged Aedion and let his lion purr, to enjoy company of his cub.

Hours later Gavriel woke up to something touching him, specifically his ear. He did not open his eyes since in moment he recognized Aedion's scent and his body did not felt any danger. He could hear Aedion mumbling something what was supposed to be song, however he could not understand word Aedion said.  
Gavriel opened his eyes and Aedion smiled at him largely.  
,,Hi," Aedion greeted him and put away hair from Gavriel's face.  
,,Hi," he said back to him, still in sleepy voice and blinked few times. ,,Did you sleep well?"  
,,Yes," Aedion nodded and continued to run his fingers on line of Gavriel's pointy ear. ,,Why do you have pointy ears?"  
The Lion blinked.  
,,Because I am fae," Gavriel replied. Aedion's eyes went wide.  
,,Sometimes I have pointy ears too. Does it mean that I am fae too?"  
,,Yes," he nodded and the smile on Aedion's face melt all those walls he had build around him through his life.  
,,Where did your friends go?" asked Aedion and rested his hand on Gavriel's neck.  
,,Somewhere in the city,"said Gavriel simply and could not take his eyes off the face of his cub. It was still unbelievable for him.  
Aedion nodded.  
,,Are all your friends this big?" he questioned and laid his head on soft pillow.  
Gavriel laughed.  
,,Yeah," he replied. ,, But Lorcan is the biggest of them."  
,,The blackhaired one?"  
Gavriel nodded again.  
,,They both seemed to be very sad," Aedion noted and took his hand from Gavriel's neck to his own tummy. The Lion sighed from loss of warm but put his own hand under his head.   
,,Well, sometime they both can be sorrowful," he said and watched Aedion knitting his eyebrows together.  
,,Sorrowful?" he asked. ,,What does it mean?"  
,,Sorrowful means very sad," Gavriel explained.  
,,You know a lot of difficult words,"Aedion smiled and rubbed his nose. He was about to sneeze.  
When he sneezed, white light appeared and Aedion's look changed. His turquoise eyes with golden ring were gone and instead of them, there were tawny eyes identical with Gavriel's.   
,,Oh my," Aedion sighed and rubbed his nose again.  
Gavriel could not take his eyes off him. Now, it was obvious that when Aedion shifts his look became more like Gavriel's then his mother's. Aedion has the same shape and color of eyes as Gavriel and even his pointy ears are the same shape. It made Gavriel smile, but somehow even sad because he could not longer look into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.  
,,Ouch,"mumbled Aedion and sneezed again. Yet, he stayed in his fae form.  
,,I don't like when I sneeze," he said and wrinkled his nose.  
Gavriel laughed.  
,,You should get use to it,"he smiled as he watched Aedion screwed up.  
,,Will you take me to city?"Aedion questioned and sat up.  
,,Maybe," Gavriel responded and rolled to his back to have better view on Aedion.  
,,Esmay took me to city only once, but only for few minutes. We were not so far from gates and she took us back, because she thought it was way to scary for us to go to city,"he remembered.  
,,But you are not scared to go to city, are you?"  
,,No," Gavriel shook his head.   
,,Then let's go to the city!"Aedion cheered up.  
,,Let's go to the city."  
Aedion laughed happily and clapped his hands. Gavriel could not look away from him and just enjoyed the view of his happy cub.

It took Gavriel few minutes to find something warmer for Aedion to dress up. Even it was early autumn, the evenings got always colder in capital city. Gavriel grabbed fine blue jacket for himself and also red one for Aedion, who was so excited that he was jumping all around the room. It was so long since Aedion was outside the castle, for somebody three weeks would not be such a long time but for Aedion it was eternity.  
Few days ago, his auntie Esmay took him outside the castle but she did not felt safe outside those walls, even four guards were with them.  
Now, Aedion took Gavriel by hand and lead him to the door. He was way too excited. He never had dinner in city and his papa just promised him one.  
Gavriel could not even describe his feelings when Aedion took him by hand and with the biggest smile on his baby face leaded him to the door of their room. He did not know that promise of dinner in city would be reason for so much excitement.  
When they walked out from their room, four of guards joined them. Gavriel knitted his eyebrows and immediately picked up his son. Aedion did not asked what made Gavriel do this and simply enjoyed his father's warm hug.  
,,There is no need for you coming with us," Gavriel told guards. He watched them all carefully. They all were dressed in the same uniform, swords by their hips and spear in hands. Gavriel should be glad to have some protection behind his back, however he did not. He would rather go alone with his son and hope that his six knives and four dagger pressed against his body would be enough to protect them both from whomever decides to hurt them.  
,,We were assigned to prince Aedion and his maiden," one of guards told Gavriel.  
,, There is no need for you to watch out for him," Gavriel said. ,,I'll take care of prince Aedion since I am his father. "  
,,What are we supposed to do then?" Asked the same guard and waited for an order from Gavriel.  
,,Go to your commander's office and prey that nobody crosses Gavriel's path," cold voice said behind Lion' s back and he automatically recognized Lorcan's scent. Lorcan walked like death itself and Aedion clenched collar of Gavriel's shirt. He did not trusted this man.  
Gavriel noticed the little change in Aedion's behavior but did not say nothing. He knew how people acted when Lorcan was around them. Gavriel could only say that Aedion's institutions were more then good. Lorcan was dangerous to everyone, even himself. The demifae could kill people with only thought, yet Gavriel would trust him with his own life or Aedion. He knew Lorcan would never hurt his cub.  
,,As you wish," the same guard said to Lorcan. Then he nodded to others guards and walked away from them. Gavriel was not sure if they were really going to their commander's office or just to their barracks.  
,,Where are you two going?" Lorcan turned to Gavriel and run Aedion with look. He noticed the change in his appearance.  
,,To city to have dinner," Gavriel explained and fixed Aedion's position in his hug. Aedion put his head on Gavriel shoulder and watched Lorcan.  
,,Be careful," he warned them. ,,They were not put here for no reason. The streets are not safe even in the day, not to mention in the night."  
The Lion nodded.  
,,We'll be back in couple of hours."

Varese was beautiful in light, but when sun started to fall down behind the horizon, it has got its true magic. Streets were soaked in lots of different scenes of food, the candles were shining in windows of pubs and family houses, and Gavriel loved watching it. He fell in love with it years ago with beautiful female by his side, but when his stomach was full of delicious food and Aedion was giggling happily in his hug, the city became even more magical.  
They both had dinner in some place in middle of the city. Gavriel was not sure if it was safe for them to just sit in open place and eat, however when Aedion called happily for lanterns on edge of terrace's roof, he knew nothing bad would happen.  
Gavriel's heart filled with joy and pride when he watched Aedion talking with random boy and girl in the same pub. He watched him dance with them, laugh with them and while Aedion was having fun with his new friends, he had talked to parents of those two. The couple was traveling and they just stopped for night in capital. They had no questions about Gavriel's fae being as strangers usually had and he was glad.  
When Aedion started yawning and rubbing his eyes, Gavriel decided it was time to get back to the castle. He told Aedion to say goodbye to his new friends, took him by hand and said his own goodbye to the two strangers.  
They both walked to the castle and Gavriel only listened to Aedion with smile on his lips. Aedion was still full of excitement from city, yet almost in middle of their walk to castle he became more tired and Gavriel had to pick him up.  
,,Thank you for dinner," Aedion told him and rested his head on Gavriel's shoulder.  
,,You're welcome," Gavriel said back and kissed him on top of head. Aedion yawned again and closed his eyes. Few moments later, he was sleeping.  
The Lion smiled and fixed Aedion's hair from his face. He guessed it would take more for him to get tired, since he had nap just few hours ago but the dancing and running around drained all of Aedion's energy. Somehow, Gavriel was glad. Now, he just needed to get back to their room, put Aedion to bed and get ready for tomorrow because in the morning there would be no time for him to get ready, since he knew Lorcan and all his complaining about how he did not get ready the day before. It was one of Lorcan's favorite things to do, especially around Fenrys. The young wolf was sometimes lazy, well more then sometimes, almost always and he liked to pack his staff in morning, what gave Lorcan reason to complain about something. And Fenrys, at the other hand, always made fun of it and said it was coming with his old age.

Aedion woke up in middle of the night. He blinked and sat up. Everywhere was dark, yet somehow he was not scared. He scanned the room with his eyes and found figure standing next to huge window. By the size of the man he guessed it was Lorcan, father's blackhaired friend.  
,,Lorcan?"he whispered to the dark, trying not to wake up his sleeping father.   
,,Yes?" deep quiet voice said back and person in the window turned to bed.  
,,Why do you not sleep?"Aedion asked and rubbed his eyes.  
,,I have the night's watch," Lorcan said and Aedion could see the reflection of the star's light in his eyes.  
,,Why don't you sleep?"  
,,I can't," Aedion replied and tried to get out the bed without waking up Gavriel.  
,,You should rest, tomorrow we have a long journey in front of us," Lorcan told him and watched little figure coming to him in the darkness of the night.  
,,I know," Aedion shrugged and stood up next to Lorcan. He leaned on edge of parapet and looked at the night's sky. ,,Can I join you at your night's watch, if you don't mind?"  
Lorcan raised his eyebrows.  
,,I could use some company," he said and even his ice-cold heart melted, when this little boy smiled at him.  
It is going to be long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! :)


	4. Four

Aedion had some strange power to make Lorcan talk. First, Lorcan thought the baby will fall asleep again and he would put him back to bed but no. Aedion stayed up with him until morning and made Lorcan to tell him a lot of stories. At the start, Lorcan could not come up with a story that would not scare the four years old, but when Aedion wanted him to talk about the stars in the sky, the stories came up all by themselves.  
Lorcan picked up Aedion into his hug, walked out to balcony and told him about different constellations. It seemed to be exhilarating and captivating thing to talk about. Aedion had lots of questions about every each of them and Lorcan was willing to answer.  
He told this little boy story about how goddess of night's sky, stars and moon fell in love with human hunter. How she loved him dearly and deeply and about the time they spent together until the human hunter betrayed her for human woman. He told Aedion about how the heartbroken goddess came to her brother and cried for days, and how her brother wanted to take revenge on this hunter, how he wanted to hunt him down and make him pay for making his sister's heart break. However the goddess told him not to because she loved the hunter so much and did not mean any harm to him, she told her brother that she would not survive if anything happened to him. So the brother left the hunter alone. Many years later, when the hunter had many sons and daughters and even many more grandchildren, the death came for the hunter. And when that time came, the goddess visited him once again, moments before his last breath and made him into one of her constellations, so he could be with her until the end of worlds.

When sun started raising up and stars slowly disappeared, Aedion became upset and made Lorcan to promise that on his next night's watch he'll tell him more. The warrior only honestly laughed, put him down and promised.  
Gavriel woke up the second after Aedion get up from bed. He heard the small talk between Lorcan and Aedion, then he heard the balcony door open and then all the stories Lorcan had told Aedion. Gavriel did not know that his friend knew so much about the night sky. It was nice to listen to Aedion's soft curious voice.  
When morning came up, Gavriel also got up from bed, just in the time when Lorcan and Aedion came inside and his baby lion cub rushed to him with the biggest smile on his face.  
,,Guess what!" he laughed and Gavriel leaned down to pick up Aedion.  
,,What?" Gavriel asked even he knew the answer.  
,,Lorcan told me lots of stories and promised me, he will tell me even more on his next night's watch!"He cheered and put his tiny hands around Gavriel's strong neck. The Lion smiled at his cub.  
,,I didn't know that Lorcan knows so many stories," he said and looked at his companion. Lorcan only shrugged and started packing his own stuff.  
,,Rowan," he told the last of them but the warrior was up long before.  
The door from maiden's room opened and two of castle's servants started coming out with hands full of food.   
,, Lets have a breakfast and leave this city as soon as possible," Rowan said as he walked out the bathroom with still wet hair.  
Lorcan nodded and sat down to the same table as day before and started eating breakfast, what servants started bringing to the table. Soon, the table was full of various kinds of dishes.  
,,Can I have bread with butter?"Aedion asked and sat down next to Gavriel with hands in his lap.  
,,Sure," he said and reached out to the bread, cut slice of it and put some butter on it. ,,What do you want to drink?"  
Aedion pushed out his lips and looked around the table. Then he pointed at the apple juice. Gavriel gave him smile and also reached out for the apple juice at other side of the table, then he poured some into Aedion's cup and his son drunk almost half of it immediately.   
,,Woah," Gavriel laughed and poured some more. ,,You should have told Lorcan you are so thirsty."   
Now, Gavriel remembered Esmay's words about Aedion not telling anybody, if he is hungry or thirsty. Aedion only shrugged and bit to the bread. The lion shook his head and started eating his breakfast.  
When their stomach was full and Aedion was way too exited for trip, the same two servants came and brought them packages full of food for travel. Then Lorcan checked, if everyone has everything and decided it's time for them to leave. Their horses were prepared in the same place where they left them.  
,,Ponies!"Aedion called out and run to the only white horse of three of them and looked up at horse with sparke in his eyes. Gavriel smiled little bit. It was his horse what Aedion ran to.   
Gavriel came to his son from behind and picked him up. Aedion automatically put one of his hands around his father's neck and with other he started to caress the horse between his ears.   
,,Very handsome," Aedion smiled and keep on caressing the horse. ,,What is his name?"   
,,Teagan," Gavriel answered and put Aedion in saddle.   
,,Wonderful name," said Aedion and twiddled little bit to find himself comfortable on saddle and waited for Gavriel to also get on horse. The warrior first pined the bags to horse and then he got into saddle, behind his little cub. It seemed to be little strange for him to have somebody else on horse with him, yet he find it kind of serene. He put his hands on head of saddle and waited for Lorcan and Rowan to get on their horses.   
Gavriel looked around and wondered how long it will be until he comes back. Year? Five? Ten? Maybe never again? He scanned all balconies what have view to the yard and found king of Wendlyn standing in one of them with two guards behind him. Glaston was dressed up in fine blue tunic, with his crown on top his head and was looking at them as they were preparing to leave. Gavriel nodded at him in respect and the king nodded back. It was not usual for him to have three legendary warriors in his castle.   
,,Can we?"asked Lorcan and looked to his companions. Both of them simply nodded.   
It was time for them to finally leave. 

After they left the city, Aedion became fascinated by every unusual thing he saw. When they entered the nearest forest to the city, Aedion pointed to every deer, doe, wolf or even bird he saw. To every strange grown tree, every colorful flower, and he had questions about every single thing. And Gavriel was more then willing to answer to all his questions.   
When the sun started to coming down behind the horizon, they found place where to stay. The night's watch fell upon Rowan and Aedion was not sure, if this warrior would tell him stories, if he woke up in middle of the night. Rowan seemed to Aedion like storm, like somebody put all lightnings and thunders from sky and all the wild winds in one person and made him.  
Aedion carefully watched every single move Rowan made. Every movement with his hand when he was slicing apple. Rowan hold the knife like it was part of his hand, like he was born with it and somehow it fascinated him. The way Rowan hold himself.   
He noticed that his father, Lorcan and Rowan had the same elegance in their walk, speaking and eating. It was captivating to watch. The way they moved, understood each other without even speaking.   
,,What are you thinking about?" Gavriel asked as he noticed that his son has not left his eyes from Rowan for few minutes.   
,,How long do you know each other?"   
Gavriel blinked at Aedion. He did not expected this question.   
,,Well, I know Lorcan for more then four hundreds years and Rowan about three hundreds and fifty years," he answered and Aedion bugged out. His tawny eyes went wide and mouth opened up little bit. He took a moment to put this all together.   
,,How old are you?" he asked with child curiosity.   
,,Four hundreds seventy three," Gavriel said and Aedion bugged once again at that long number.   
,,Well,"he started and pressed his lips together for second. ,,You look good for four hundreds seventy three years old man."   
Gavriel stared at Aedion with amazement in eyes. Then he leaned his head backwards and laughed.   
Aedion, sitting down on ground next to Gavriel's legs, only proudly smiled at his achievement. He made his papa laugh. He turned his eyes down into his lab where his dinner laid and picked up piece of meat just with his hand.   
The lion of Doranelle watched his cub. How he slowly put pieces of meat into his mouth, how he drunk from his bottle, how he rubbed his eyes with hand a how he yawned. Somehow it made Gavriel's heart melt again. Still, he could not believe that this little precious creature was his son, part of him.   
,,I am tried," Aedion yawned again. Gavriel put away his bowl with his dinner and picked up Aedion into his hug. His cub wrapped his tiny hands around Gavriel's neck, leaned his head to father's chest and closed eyes. Even only sitting on horse the whole time, when they were traveling tired him, took off all his energy.   
,,Will you sleep next to me? I have not slept in forest," Aedion said in sleepy voice.   
,,Of course," Gavriel replied and kissed him on top of head. Strong need to protect his cub took over him and he had to bury his face into Aedion's soft hair. He needed to protect him when he felt unsafe in this forest, where many wild creatures lived.

Rest of their travel went the same, at least for the three warriors. However, for Aedion every new day was new adventure. He saw so many things from his father's horse and sometimes he could not believe what he was told about things.  
One morning, after Gavriel's night's watch, his father took him to the lake where they were hunting for fish. Gavriel quickly caught enough fish for them all and gave them to Rowan and Lorcan to prepare them for breakfast, then he watched how Aedion tries to copy his moves with little spear he made for him. He watched him with smile on his face until Aedion gave up and threw the stick away. He crossed his arms on his chest, scowled and turned at Gavriel.   
“This doesn't work,” Aedion told him and second later Gavriel watched him to go under the water. The lion's eyes went wide with fear and he ran to lake as swift as he could.   
“Aedion!”He shouted to his son and in that moment Aedion popped out from water, all wet, smiling and with big carp in his arms. The fish was half of Aedion's body size.   
“Look!”Aedion laughed and ran to him with fish trying to get out from boy's grip.   
“Oh gods,” Gavriel breathed and put one hand on left side of his chest.  
“What?”Aedion asked all confused. “I caught myself breakfast!”He pointed out and walked towards Gavriel.  
“Never do that again Aedion!” He shouted again with anger in his eyes.   
“Why?!”Aedion did not understand. He just caught a fish! He did that all the time back home.  
“I always do that!” Aedion demanded. Gavriel knelt next to him, burying his knee into lake's mug.   
“Next time at least say something!”  
Aedion knitted his eyebrows together.   
“I did not know you could swim, Aedion. I became very scared, when you suddenly disappeared under surface. I thought you were going to drown,” Gavriel explained and tried to be as calm as possible even with his heart beating like hell. Aedion pushed out his lips and hugged the fish even tighter.   
“Next time say something, okay?”  
“Fine,” Aedion mumbled and looked up into his father's tawny eyes. Gavriel sighed, stood up and picked Aedion into his hug.  
“Let's show others how beautiful fish you just caught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this so long, but I've been busy with my summer job. :)   
> In next chapter we'll meet the rest of the cadre and the infamous fae queen Maeve! :) As always, i'm sending lots of love to every single of you and feel free to comment what you think about this! :) Love you!


	5. Five

Doranelle was full of its people. It was midday so Gavriel was not even surprised. The fae people always used to be in streets at this time of the day, he usually did not care but now, it complicated things. When they rode through the streets to the palace, everybody were watching them. Especially him since he had little boy on his saddle.   
Gavriel knew that all this attention did not make Aedion feel very good. Aedion sat up straight and proudly pointed out his head. He did not needed to say a word to him, his baby cub did it naturally and Gavriel knew that it was something he learnt from his mother. Only one person in this world hold herself like this and it was Aedion's mother.   
Without any trouble they had entered the palace and walked through hallways of shining pale stone and pine-green curtains, the floors a mosaic of delicate tiles depicting various scenes, from dancing maidens to pastorals to the night sky. Aedion gasped as he saw river running in tiny steams inside of palace and opened his mouth little bit when he saw little pool with night-blooming lilies.  
Gavriel smiled little bit. He walked those hallways so many times that he did not even find it fascinating any more. But for his cub, it was something new. He obviously did not saw pool inside the house. Sure, how many people have a pool inside their houses?  
The lion took deep breath as they walked closer to the throne room. What will Maeve do about his son? Will she let him stay in the palace as her nephew? Will she let him stay in Gavriel's place? He had so many questions and no answers.   
The throne room was wide veranda overhanging the river with stone throne across it. All four of them came closer to the throne but only three of them knelt. Gavriel bowed his head but still he could see Aedion whom was confused and looking all around the room. After moment, he stopped looking around and fixed his eyes on Maeve. He did not bow, he did not knelt.   
“You are here sooner then I expected,” Maeve said and ignored the fact that Aedion did not show any action of respect. “Rise up.”  
All three of them stood up at once and Gavriel dared to look at his queen. Today, Maeve was wearing simple dark red dress with golden belt and her hair was just laying on her shoulders. As usually, beside her throne were two wolves, black one and white one with shining golden eyes. The twins, Connall and Fenrys.   
“Prince Aedion,” she said and looked at boy standing next to Gavriel, partly hinging behind his strong thighs. “I'm honored to welcome you in Doranelle, it's been long time since one of Ashryvers walked through those hallways.”   
Gavriel did not expected his queen welcome Aedion as prince of house Ashryver. But, it seemed that to her, Aedion was prince more than his son, some warlord's child. It was reasonable, Aedion's mother overcome him in title and as far as he known Glaston did not take away Aedion's title as prince.  
“Come closer, child,” she told him and Aedion looked up at Gavriel with his turquoise eyes. Two days ago, it surprised him. Aedion was still in his fae form but his tawny eyes disappeared. Instead of them, the Ashryver turquoise ringed with gold were staring back at him since then.  
Gavriel nodded towards the queen and Aedion turned his eyes on her. He swallowed hardly and took one small step to the queen, then another one and another. Soon, he was standing few steps from Maeve and was watching her carefully with suspicious look. Queen smiled little bit at the boy.   
“Come little bit closer,” she said and leaned forward. Aedion bit his bottom lip and it took all of his courage to take those few steps closer to Maeve. Maeve's smile became even larger and she picked him up into her lap.   
“Look how handsome you are,” she almost whispered and put Aedion's golden hair away from his face. “Who would say that Gavin's blood would be so strong even after so many generations.”  
“Who is that?”Aedion knitted his eyebrows together. He did not know any man named Gavin.  
“Your great-great-great grandfather,”Maeve replied and stroked Aedion's baby face. The boy raised his eyebrows.  
“Did you know him?”He dared to ask. The queen of fae smiled at his child curiosity.  
“Of course I knew him,” she said. “He was one of the first kings whom ruled in human realm before my sister married his great-grandson with whom she founded the Kingdom of Wendlyn.”  
Aedion only nodded and leaned his head to side .  
“Lorcan or Rowan will lead you to your father's room, alright?” She told him and stroked his face again. Aedion simply nodded and before she could notice, he jumped from her lap a rushed to Lorcan and took the warrior by hand. Maeve pressed her lips together but did not say a thing.  
“All of you are dismissed except for you Gavriel, we have things to talk about,”she said and put her hand into her lap.   
The wolves beside her throne shifted in white light and bowed as the other two warriors did. Aedion just blinked at two men who appeared out of nowhere. He took Lorcan's hand even tighter and turned on blackhaired man whom was looking down to him. Without asking any questions, Lorcan picked him up and Aedion buried his face into warrior's strong neck. Then they all left.   
“Hey little one,”Fenrys smiled at Aedion, whom knitted his eyebrows together and turned to Lorcan.  
“Can we go to papa's room?”He asked and Lorcan without saying anything to anyone turned his walk to the other side, to Gavriel's rooms.   
“Excellent Fenrys,” Rowan said and watched Lorcan with Aedion leaving.   
“What did I do?”The white wolf asked with confusion in his dark eyes.   
“You scared him! That's what it is!”Rowan explained. “He never saw any of us shift before, so it is understandable that it'll scare him, when you shift forms.”  
“I didn't know that!”  
Rowan turned his eyes on Fenrys whom was all confused.   
“Explain it to Gavriel,” he simply said and left.  
Fenrys blinked and turned to his twin whom was leaning against cold stone wall.   
“Fantastic,” Connall only said with bored look. He could already imagine the disappointed look on Gavriel's face. 

Gavriel knew something was wrong, just by how long was his queen quiet. He watched her sitting on her stone throne looking like the perfect example of power, cunning and resourcefulness.   
“He is strong and healthy child,” she said after while. “But he could use some court etiquette lessons.”   
Gavriel only bowed his head.  
“I believe you'll make sure of that.”  
“Of course, your highness,” he said and put his hands together.  
“I'm sure you will,” she breathed. “It is disappointing that his mother did not reached out to you when he was born, yet it is not surprising. The boy holds more power then he shows.”  
Gavriel did not understand what was his queen saying. Yes, he could see the fae swiftness in Aedion's moves or he knew how good Aedion could hear, see and scent things, yet he did not see any magic beside shifting forms between fae form and human form.  
“You'll spend few days in Doranelle to rest, I'm sure he is tried after such long travel and then you both will leave,” she said and Gavriel could not catch his breath.   
“You'll go to your family manor and raise him there. You'll raise to be the prince he is supposed to be and you will return when he his fully grown or until your queen will need you in war.”  
Gavriel blinked and looked up to his queen whom was watching him with her onyx eyes. He expected everything, but not that she'll send him back to place where he was born and raised. He expected her let him live in Doranelle, under her control and hands, not to give him free will to rise his son.   
“Your parents and brothers know about my decision and expect your arrival,”Maeve added and stood up from her throne. Now, you can go to your son and rest.”  
Then she left before Gavriel get chance to kneel. He closed his eyes and let thing he was told to sink in. He was given fourteen years of freedom, free time to spend with his cub. Thing, that he thought what would never happen in his while life.   
Gavriel took deep breath, opened his eyes and started walking to his rooms, where his cub was supposed to be.   
He would never notice how long it takes for him to get to his rooms until now. Way too many hallways, way too many turns.  
He opened the unlocked door to his room and found Lorcan standing by his window with Aedion in his hug looking at city. Aedion rested his head on Lorcan's strong shoulder and by his steady breathing Gavriel could guess he fell asleep while they were waiting for him.   
“He fell asleep before we could eneter your rooms,”Lorcan said and turned to Gavriel.   
“Thank you for taking care of him,”Gavriel thanked and took his sleeping son into his hug. He pressed a kiss into his hair and get to bed.   
“Will you stay in Doranelle?”Lorcan asked and came to the door.  
“For few days,” Gavriel sighed and put Aedion in bed, put down Aedion's shoes and covered him with blanket. “Then we'll go to my family manor where he will grow up and I'll come back when Aedion is grown or until Maeve will need me in war.”  
Lorcan blinked.  
“That's surprising,” he said and raised his eyebrows.   
“Yeah,”Gavriel breathed all tired and sat down next to sleeping Aedion.  
“Then,” Lorcan started and opened the door. “See you at the dinner.”


	6. Six

Gavriel was laying in his bed next to Aedion. He was running his hand through Aedion's hair and was looking to nowhere. He kept switching his eyes from wall to Aedion in his arms and to city behind the window. Gavriel could not believe this was happening. That he was blessed by this child, that he could hold him while he was sleeping, that he got to raise him. Only thing he was missing was the most beautiful female he has ever seen.   
He missed her. He missed her when he left, and he missed her now, even more than ever. Gavriel wished that she would be here, by his side with their son. She might tell him how pathetic it is when he melts every time Aedion lays his eyes on him or when he smiles at him. Or she might tell him how ridiculous he looks in his purple tunic he was wearing right now.   
Gavriel closed his eyes and didn't let his emotions take over him. He trained it for years and won't fail this time. But godsdamned, he missed his Aria, his cub's mother. He missed her more than anything in his life. And now, when she was gone and would not come back, it broke his heart in half and he did not know if anything could fix it. Gavriel had no idea what would he do, what would he say to Aedion when he starts to ask where his mother is.   
“Daddy?”Sleepy voice asked and Gavriel opened his eyes. He did not noticed that Aedion's head moved and now he was looking at him.  
“Yes?”Gavriel answered and tried fix Aedion messy hair, which was mostly his responsibility because he kept running his hand through it.   
“Why are you sad?”Aedion asked and Gavirel blinked at him in surprise.  
“I'm not sad,” he smiled and watched his cub knit his eyebrows together. Aedion pushed himself up onto his elbows and climbed higher, next to Gavriel's head. He put his hand around Gavriel's neck and now it was Gavriel who had his head leaned on somebody's chest.   
“Don't be sad, I'm here. And if you are sad, I'll be sad too and when I'm sad I cry and we don't want me crying,” Aedion said and pressed a kiss into his father's hair. This made lion laugh. He closed his eyes and listened to Aedion's heartbeat.   
They stayed like this for moment and Gavirel wished that this moment would never end. He enjoyed listening to steady heartbeat of his son, he enjoyed breathing in his scent, he enjoyed Aedion's hands around his neck what made him feel more safe then thousands of well trained warriors.  
“But now,” Aedion broke silence of room. “Man up because I'm hungry and it is time for dinner.”   
The Lion of Doranelle burst into laugh. He started laughing honestly and full heartedly. No one in past four hundreds years, since he was blood sworn to Queen Maeve, dared to tell him to man up. Not even Lorcan. He leaned his head backwards and started laughing loudly.   
Gavriel opened his eyes and found Aedion laughing as much as he was. He could see pure child happiness on Aedion's face and that made his heart fill up with joy. It was one of the most remarkable moments in his life and he will enjoy it as long as possible.   
“Alright little man,” Gavriel said with smile on his face . “Let's have dinner.”

Gavriel took them to dining room, where he and rest of his companions usually have dinner. The room had one long table for eight people and Rowan with Vaughan were already sitting at the table, enjoying their meal. Gavriel blinked once in surprise. He didn't expect Vaughan being in the castle, he was supposed to be on mission.   
“Hello,”Aedion smiled and waved his hands on both of them. Vaughan stood up straight and looked down at Aedion, whom was not even half of male's height. Then he squatted to get on Aedion's height level.   
“I don't think we met,” he said and eyed him with his onyx eyes. Aedion as brave child he is, he shoot out his hand with big smile on his face.   
“I am Aedion,” he smiled and the blackhaired man smirked.   
“I'm Vaughan,” he said and took his hand. “I've heard you will spend some time with us.” Vaughan looked at Gavriel and stood up. The Lion sighed.  
“Only few days, then we will move to my family's household,” Gavriel told his friend and cupped Aedion's head with one hand. Vaughan nodded and sat back to his seat.   
“Let eat cub,”Gavriel said, pick up Aedion into air and put him one of the free chairs. 

While Aedion finally got his dinner and he fully enjoyed it, rest of his father's companions joined them. The man who turned from white wolf into human, sat down next to him and he immediately scowled at him. He would prefer Lorcan by his side, but the demifae sat next to Rowan as he usually did. The last friend of his father sat against the white wolf. Aedion ran his eyes from the blackhaired man to blond one next to him. They looked exactly the same, except the hair. The black haired twin blinked at him.   
“Aedion,”Gavriel started as he watched his son getting confused. He ran his hand on Aedion's back. “This is Connall,” Gavriel pointed on blackhaired man. “And this is Fenrys,” He moved his finger to blond man and Aedion nodded.  
“The wolves,” he said and narrowed his eyes on Fenrys, whom was smiling at him.   
“Exactly,”Gavriel nodded and stroked his cub's hair. Aedion knitted his eyebrows, then moment later as he seemed to realize something, he sighed and got back to eating his dinner.  
“So tell me Aedion,”Fenrys started. “How do you like this place so far?”  
The little demifae sighed, looked up at the wolf. “Fine.”  
And like this it went for few minutes. Fenrys kept asking many questions about Aedion and Aedion kept answering them with only short sentences or only one word. Until Aedion had enough. He knitted his eyebrows together, slide down his chair and looked up to his father.  
“Dad,”he sighed dramatically. “I can not enjoy my meal here. I'm leaving to the other side of the table,” he added, took his plate and fork into his hands and walked to the other side of the table. He put his plate onto free seat between Lorcan and Connall, and climbed onto the chair.   
Gavriel didn't even get chance to react. He just simply blinked his eyes on his cub in amusement and shook his head. This child was unbelievable.  
“You are one sassy child, I tell you that,”Fenrys said and pointed his finger at Aedion.   
Aedion just looked up at Fenrys, all bored and then looked up at Lorcan.  
“Lorcan, please, remind me because I don't seem to remember. When did somebody ask for his opinion?”   
Connall, next to Aedion started choking on his wine. Vaughan, whom sat next to Gavriel, put his hand on his mouth and suspiciously turn his head from them. Rowan did not even tried to hide his amusement. He started smirking and shaking his head in disbelief.  
Gavriel, Fenrys and Lorcan looked on Aedion with pure shock in their eyes for while. After Lorcan understood what just happened, he leaned his head backwards and burst into uncontrollable laugh.   
“Aedion!”Gavriel called with his eyes bugged out. He did not expected his son say something like this.   
Fenrys started laughing. Oh gods, any four years old child would not dare to ask anybody of them such a thing. He turned his head to Gavriel with pure delight on his face.   
“You better teach that boy some manners Gavriel!”


	7. Seven

,,No!"  
,,Yes!"  
,, No!"  
,, Aedion!" Gavriel called out, all desperated. He managed to convince Aedion in taking bath before going to bed, but now he regreted it. It seemed like water was Aedion's element.  
Few days ago, He and Aedion took quick bath in lake and it took them only a few minutes, because the water was little bit colder and Gavriel didn't want Aedion to get sick. His cub was not protesting at all, but now, when the water was warm and Gavriel added bubbles to it, Aedion would not accept idea of going out. First time, Gavriel gave up and let Aedion enjoy few more minutes but the second time he was dedicated to get him out of the bathtub. Well, it didn't go according to his plan.  
,,Aedion, the water is cold and you will get sick," he said and looked at him him with raised eyebrows. Aedion shook his head.  
,,I won't!" He demanded and scowled. Gavriel put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Again, this child was unbelievable.  
,,I am not asking you to get out, I am telling you to get out," he commanded and leaned to Aedion, then he lifted him out of water and put him on his feet.  
,,No!" Aedion cried and scowled even more.  
Gavriel sighed and quickly put soft towel around Aedion's little body. Then he picked him up into his hug and walked to their room, ignoring all Aedion's protests.  
,,You cannot stay in the bathtub forever, you know," Gavriel said calmly and put his cub down onto their bed.  
,,Why?" he asked angrily.  
,,Because you will transfer into fish!" Gavriel explained with the first and the stupidest thing what came to his mind. ,,Do you want transfer into fish?"  
Aedion knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head.  
,,Well," Gavriel breathed and looked around a room, looking for their bags with their clothes.  
,,All my clothes are dirty, you said it two days ago," Aedion added and put the towel closer to his body.  
,,You're right," the lion sighed again and turned back to his cub. ,,It looks like you have to sleep in one of my shirts."  
Boy shrugged one shoulder and watched his dad walking to the wardrobe in the room. Gavriel opened up his closet and run his eyes from top self to the bottom. He got his clothes all in place like he left them, but nothing seemed to fit four-years-old.  
,,Tomorrow, we need to get you some clothes,"Gavriel stated and picked out one of his white shirts. He guessed it would be too long for Aedion. It will probably look more like dress then a shirt.  
,,You know, Esmay usually washed our clothes," Aedion grinned. ,,But you are terrible at it. "  
,,Don't even remind me," Gavriel laughed as he remembered their little accident. He tried to wash one of Aedion's shirts, but the fabric of it was so soft that with just the smallest effort he tore it into half.  
Aedion laughed and let his father to put him in that big shirt. He slided down onto his feet and laughed again. The shirt was way too long.  
,,You will have to sleep in this tonight and tomorrow we will get you something new,"Gavriel smiled as he watched Aedion to roll up sleeves of the shirt and climb on the bed. He got to the pillows and put blanket over him. And in the same moment somebody knocked on the door.  
Gavriel automatically sensed who it was. He recognized Fenrys's scent and without coming to the door he called out:,,It's open!"  
The wolf walked in with his usual smirk on face and fixed his eyes on Aedion.  
,,Hello everyone," he grinned even more.  
,,Hi, what happened? "Gavriel asked.  
,,Nothing," Fenrys shrugged one shoulder.,,But we are going to grab some drinks and I was wondering, if you are going."  
Gavriel shook his head.  
,,I have kid now and I cannot take him to those places," the lion sighed. He was sad to disappoint his friend, but his little cub was on the first place. He would gladly miss one of many nights with his friends and spend one night with Aedion curled inside his hug.  
,,I'm sorry,"Gavriel apologized. Fenrys only shrugged the same shoulder again.  
,, I knew it, I just only thought it would be rude of us not to invite you too," he sighed and smiled at his long time friend. Gavriel gave him small smile.  
,,Enjoy the night Fen. "  
,,I think we both know how this will end," Fenrys laughed. ,,Even Lorcan is coming."  
Gavriel shook his head in amusement. Yes, they both know how this night would end.  
,,Damn cub," Fenrys laughed again and looked at Aedion whom was rubbing his eye with his little fist. ,,You need to grow up fast, so you can come with us."  
Aedion yawned and gave him drowsy smile.  
,,Don't worry, I will," he promised and the older two men laughed at him.  
,,Okey," Fenrys said and clapped his hands.,,I'll leave you two now, have a good night."  
Gavriel smiled.  
,,You too, Fenrys."  
,,Good night Fen,"Aedion said, what made the white wolf smile.,, And tell Lorcan that I wish him a good night and I tell him not to be sad and mad and that I love him."  
The wolf laughed again. Yeah, his companion was always sad and mad.  
,,I will. I'm pretty sure it will melt his ice-cold heart," he joked and stepped back from the room.  
,,Good night you two, "he said with smile and closed the door.  
Gavriel turned back on Aedion and raised one eyebrow. His cub throw hands in the air.  
,,What? Lorcan is always sad, if you have not noticed yet!" Aedion explained and laid down into pillows.  
Gavriel sighed.  
,,I know," he knew this for almost four hundred years and he could do nothing about it. Lorcan was full of anger, pain and sadness, even though he did not let it show what made him look emotionless. Gavriel tried to get it out of him, but he soon gave up on it.

In the next morning, Gavriel woke up to having something warm and way to havy to be just blanket on his back. His fae instincts did not scent any danger, so he slowly opened his eyes and turn head just to look at his back. He found Aedion completely leaned on him, still sleeping and as Gavriel moved, his baby's soft hair tickled him on his back.  
The lion of Doranelle smiled at this and let his head fall back on pillow. His cub must found this position very comfortable since he could hear Aedion's soft snoring and he never vitnesed it before.  
Gavriel didn't know what time it is, but he dared to guess it was closer to midday then early morning. The sun was shining up in the sky and he could hear people talk in streets. Normally, he got up very early, even before the sun came out, and enjoyed the silence what darkness on night had to offer him. But now, his instincts shout down and he felt like home.  
Home, the thought of home made him open his eyes wide. Yesterday, he did not have time to think about it, but the idea of him coming home made him terrified. He would rather face army of thousand men then his mother or siblings. Oh gods, he could not even imagine what were their reactions to this. Him, man of honor has a child with woman he did not even married. Gavriel could not imagine Alastair and Aillard's reactions, his older brothers must be ashamed of him. And his mother Alyanna and father Leander too.  
He sighed and tried to get up without waking up Aedion. He stretch his muscles and came to the window. As Gavriel guessed, it was almost midday and as he opened the window the smell of roasted meat hit him. He yawned and turn to bed.  
Aedion was sleeping peacefully without noticing that Gavriel is gone from bed. His back was going up and down as he breathed and his bottom lip shook as he exhaled. Gavriel smiled and put blanket over his back. He knew that the blanket would not last long on Aedion but his instincts told him to do it.  
No matter how peacefully Aedion slept, the blanket always somehow ended on the ground. While they were traveling and Gavriel got the night's watch, he had to fix the blanket multiple times. One time, when the night was little bit more colder than usual, he got Aedion sleeping inside his arms and even then, he haf to fix the blanket. Gavriel did not understood this, his baby did not made one single move and the blanket ended on the ground.  
He tore his eyes from sleeping Aedion and want to have a bath. He was sure he smelt awfully.

Aedion woke up few minutes after Gavriel went for a bath. He quickly sat up and all scared looked around. First, he did not recognize the room but after he took a look around he noticed his own things on armchair, his father's sword by the door and mostly he heard movements from bathroom. He took deep breath and recognized his father's scent. Yes, he could smelt the sunshine. His body automatically relaxed. Yes, he was at strange place but his father did not leave him. No, he was just taking bath like he did yesterday.  
He laid back down on pillows and started playing with longs sleeves of his shirt. Aedion found it funny. He could drown in this big shirt.  
,,Good morning," his father said as he walked out of the bathroom with only towel on his waist. Aedion turned his turquoise eyes one him and smiled.  
,,Morning," he answered and watched Gavriel going to the closet.  
,,Did you sleep well?" he asked and Aedion nodded.  
,,Good," Gavriel smiled as he turned back on Aedion  
,,Because there is long day waiting for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to come up with your requests for what would you like to read about in this story. ;)


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Lorcan and Aedion. Enjoy!

,,Lorcan, you are one big mess!"Aedion called and scowled at the older demifae. He was sitting on the ground beside Lorcan's bed and was surounded by various weapons, clothes and papers. It was obvious that Lorcan was in middle of cleaning and did not expect Aedion to join him.  
,,Excuse me?"Lorcan turned at him with the biggest t-shirt Aedion has ever seen.  
,,Just look at you!"He pointed out to all the mess around them.,, You are constantly sad or mad and your room is the untidiest place I've ever seen!"  
Lorcan rolled his eyes.  
,,Well, that's because I travel all the time and I surly won't let anybody in my room without me knowing about it," he explained and continued to fold his clothes. Aedion shook his head.  
,,Dad said he travels a lot too and his room is clean," he argued back and Lorcan sighed.  
,,Boyo, you are spending way too much time with Fenrys," he murmured. If Aedion was one of his soldiers or Fenrys himself, he would have punish him for such a talking to him. And he would not like it. 

In the past two days, when Aedion was in Doranelle and Gavriel got to make his final orders in his army and do his office work, he left Aedion with the twins. First moments, the boy didn't trust them but after Fenrys decided they were going to the city and there he bought him sweets and stuffed lion, Aedion shout down his walls and enjoyed the time with them. He even let Connall to pick him up into his hug and carry him around the city.  
And when he spent hours and hours with Fenrys, some of his phrases stick upon him. Even, he started to be sassy just like the White Wolf of Doranelle. And now, Lorcan didn't have to deal not only with one sassy fae but two.

,, Speaking of Fenrys, where is he?"Aedion asked and raised his eyebrow. Lorcan blinked again. This kid kept on surprising him. Sometimes he couldn't even believe that this is four years old child, Gavriel's four years old child. He didn't have any of his father's politeness or patience. He went straight for what he wanted and was not willing to wait for things to come his way.  
,,He said he would be here in hour and I'm sure it's been an hour," Aedion explained and Lorcan shot quick glance at the watch on his wall. Yes, it's been more then an hour.  
,,Why? You don't enjoy time with me, anymore?" Lorcan asked with fake hurt in his voice. Aedion sighed and put his hands together in his lap, exactly like his father does all the time when something or someone disappoint him.  
,,No, you know you'll always be my favorite but Fenrys promised me a lunch in city," he screwed up his face. Lorcan raised one eyebrow. So this was all about it.  
,, I can take you to the city for lunch too."  
Aedion got the nerve to raise his eyebrows.  
,,I know a lot of places too, you know," he shrugged one shoulder and folded fine blue tunic. Aedion nodded and smiled at Lorcan.  
,,Fine, let's go for lunch then," he laughed.  
,, First, help me to clean this room,"said Lorcan and put one pile of clothes in the closet.   
,,Okay, what should I do? “asked Aedion and stood up.   
,,Just pick up all those weapons and put them on that table," Lorcan pointed to the large table in his room. ,,And be careful, don't you dare to get hurt because your father will kill me and there will not be any more lunches in the city."   
,,Sure,"said Aedion confidently.,, I don't even need to touch them."   
It took Lorcan a second to understand what this kid just said. He turned his head to him and furrowed his face.   
,,Excuse me?"  
Aedion smiled at him.   
,,Watch," he commanded and put his towards few knives and daggers beside Lorcan's bed. He closed his eyes for second and in the next one all of the knives and dagger on the ground raised up in the air. Lorcan opened his mouth little bit as he watched his weapons flying through the air to the table. There, they dropped and Aedion turned to Lorcan with proud smile.   
,,See?"He asked and proudly look at the table again.   
,,How do... No, how long can you do this?"   
Lorcan was confused. He never saw a fae who could manipulate weapons. Yes, he saw Rowan using his wind and air magic to control way of flying knives, daggers or spears in the air but he never saw him control the weapon itself. This ability could win wars, if Aedion was properly trained and send to war, he could kill all of their enemies within a second with their own weapons. Oh gods, Lorcan blinked as ideas of what Aedion could do with this power came to his mind. Now, he understood what his queen meant when she said that this child holds more power then he lets them to see.   
,,For few weeks,"he shrugged. His smile faded away as Lorcan didn't smile as Aedion suspected him to do.   
,,What else can you do?" Lorcan questioned and squated down to him. Aedion knitted his eyebrows together and pressed his lips.   
,,I can shape them in whatever I want," he murmured and looked down all ashamed. It seemed like it didn't impressed Lorcan enough. Now, Aedion was full of worries that Lorcan would yell at him as Esmay did, when he turned all of ther metal plates into bowls. He didn't wanted to be yelled at again, it made him sad.   
,,I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to do this," he murmured with guilt in his voice.   
,,Oh cub," Lorcan sighed and took him into hug. He could not stand the look on sad and worried Aedion. It didn't suit him.   
,,You should never apologize for having magic, never again," he told him and stand up with Aedion in his arms.   
,,Do you understand?" He asked and cupped Aedion's face with one hand. ,,Do you think that I would apologize for my magic? Or your dad? Or Rowan?"  
Aedion shook his head and looked into Lorcan's dark eyes.   
,,It's part of you and you should never be ashamed or sorry for what is yours," Lorcan continued and pressed kiss on Aedion's forehead. The boy nodded again and leaned on Lorcan's shoulder. Long gone was his happy and cheerful mood.   
,,Did you tell dad about it?"Lorcan questioned and walked to the door of his room.  
,,No," Aedion shook his head. ,,Moomy told me to not tell anybody."  
Lorcan blinked again. This child keep on surprising. This touched something deep inside of him. This boy found him to be the most trusted person to tell his secret, secret what should be hidden according to his mother.  
,,Oh cub," Lorcan breathed.   
,,She told me that if I tell somebody, they would want to take me away from her because of it. Because it would catch somebody's attention,"he explained and Lorcan didn't have to think twice to figure out who the somebody was.   
,,Will somebody take me from dad now?" Aedion turned his eyes to Lorcan, full of worries and fear.   
,,No one would even dare,"Lorcan said and pressed his own forehead against Aedion's. Lorcan knew that anybody wouldn't dare to take Aedion away from Gavriel, not if they would like to face Lion's rage. He couldn't even imagine what Gavriel would do, if somebody tried to hurt or take Aedion away. It was everything but nothing nice.   
,,Now let's go have a lunch."  
,,But what about your room?"   
,,It can wait."

Lorcan managed to cheer Aedion's mood up. It took him a while, but he made it. All he needed was piece of apple covered in caramel on stick. They stopped by lady whom sold various kids of sweets and Lorcan bought him one. It was obvious that this kid loved sweet. Lorcan just shook his head in amusement and paid for the apple.   
People were looking at him strangely, all surprised or like they could not believe their own eyes. It wasn't something usual for Lorcan to walk down the streets with child in his arms. He walked down the streets and stopped every moment for Aedion to admire something he found out fascinating. And Lorcan like the best guide he was, he answered all of Aedion's questions about everything.   
Soon, much sooner then Lorcan dared to admit, the evening came and they had to head back to the castle. By this hour, Gavriel wanted Aedion back with him. 

,,Will you buy me that apple again?" Aedion asked as they walked down the corridor to Gavriel's chambers.   
,,Maybe," Lorcan shrugged shoulder and Aedion smiled widely.   
,,We should do this more often," he smiled and liked his lips. Lorcan sighed and tried to clean Aedion's face. On the way back to the castle, Lorcan made one huge mistake - he bought Aedion another apple in caramel. This time, the apple was way too big for Aedion to handle and now his face and hands were covered in caramel, yet Aedion didn't seem to notice.   
,,Dad will kill us both,"Lorcan shook his head and knocked on Gavriel's door. In next moment, he heard steps abd the door opened.   
,,Oh gods," Gavriel said as soon as he saw Aedion's face full of caramel and pure joy. Aedion laughed and reached out to Gavriel.   
,,What did you two do? Bath in caramel?" Gavriel asked and took his son from Lorcan's hug.   
,,And apples,"Lorcan simply said and watched how Aedion hugged his father around neck. The Lion put his eyes on him and smiled.   
,,Thank you for taking care of him," he thanked.   
,,Anytime you need,"Lorcan shrugged his shoulder and stepped back.  
,,Good night you two," he said and Aedion waved at him.   
,,Good night,"the boy smiled and leaned on Gavriel. ,,See you tomorrow."   
,,See you,"Lorcan breathed and Gavriel smiled at his friend.   
,,Good night Lorcan," he said and Lorcan nodded, turned around and walked away with little smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and came up with your own requests! ;)


	9. Nine

,,So, do we have everything? "  
Gavriel put his hands on hips and looked around the room. All of their things were packed and Gavriel's room seemed more empty than ever.  
,,Do we really need to go so soon?" asked Aedion put his hands around Gavriel's strong thigh. He pressed his face into soft fabric of his father's trousers and push out his lips little bit. He did not want leave.  
But as his father said, they spent two weeks in Doranelle and when Gavriel had done everything he needed, it was time for them to leave, to move to Gavriel's family manor.  
,,Yes,"he cupped Aedion's hair and ran his eyes over a room one more time. Then he sighed.  
,,Fine, let's go. There's few hours long trip in front of us," Gavriel commanded and picked up their bags and watched Aedion putting his small backpack on. Fenrys bought him one few days ago, so Aedion could put in the most important things he had. Gavriel's heart broke when he watched him put the stuffed lion in it with few books.  
,,Come on,"Gavriel sighed and reached for Aedion's hand. ,,Let's say our last goodbyes and head for Domhnall."  
Aedion pushed out his lips stubbornly, but turn on heel and walked out the room with Gavriel following him. He didn't want to leave, he got used to this place.  
,,Why can Lorcan come with us?" Aedion asked again the same question he asked Gavriel this morning.  
,,Because he is home here, he cannot just leave everything and go with us. He has a lot of responsibilities here and have to serve our queen as her commander," Gavriel explained with the same answer as he did this morning. Aedion scowled his face and continues walking by his father's side. There was nothing he could do.

In front yard of part of castle where Gavriel and Aedion lived, were Gavriel's friends waiting. It seemed like his queen didn't feel any need to come to say goodbye, and somewhere deep in his soul Gavriel was thankful for it, because Aedion wasn't exactly fan of her.  
,,Are you ready?"Fenrys asked as he and Aedion came to Gavriel's horse.  
,,Kind of," he shrugged one shoulder and pinned one of their bags to horse's side.  
,,Why can you go with us?"Aedion didn't gave up and asked Lorcan himself. Lorcan sighed, squated down to him and took Aedion's hand.  
,,I cannot just go away from here, Aedion. I have a lot of things to do and lot of responsibilities," he said and Aedion scowled his face again.  
,,Just like I said," Gavriel repeated to Aedion, whom scowled his face up at him. Then, Aedion threw his hands around Lorcan's neck and squeezeed him.  
,,I'll visit you as soon as I get a chance, okay?"Lorcan whispered to Aedion's ear and got up with boy in his arms.  
,,Mhm," Aedion nodded and let Lorcan to put him onto saddle.  
,,How long do you think it will take you to get to Domhnall?"asked Rowan as he watched his friend to pin last of their bags onto horse.  
,,With short break for lunch, I guess we will be there before sunset," explained Gavriel and checked if everything is alright for last time.  
,,Fine," he said and turned to his long time friends.  
,,You know how things work, I've chosen three generals to keep my men going the same way and if they need something they will turn on somebody from you. Beside that, they won't need anything and our Queen Maeve will split my office work to you until I came back," he sighed and looked at Aedion, then back at them. ,,And for god's sake try not to kill each other."  
, ,We'll try our best,"said Rowan and nodded. By the look on his face, Gavriel could guess he wasn't all serious.  
,,Speak for yourself," Fenrys grinned. The Lion only sigh, his unending patience was showing again.  
,,Just don't die and everything should be fine," Gavriel murmured and hugged Fenrys, whom was closest to him and continued to hugging every each of them. Then he got on horse, behind Aedion and checked everything once again.  
,,See you in like, what fourteen years?" Fenrys asked and raised one eyebrow on his friend.  
,,Something like that," Gavriel smiled.  
,,Fourteen years?"Aedion called and bugged out his eyes.  
,,Yeah," Fenrys laughed.,, You need to learn how to write very quickly, so you can write me a lots of letters."  
,,I know how to write my name," Aedion said proudly and sat up straighter. The White wolf messed his hair and took step back from horse.  
,,Then write me letters with your name from top to bottom until you can write a proper letter,"Fenrys said and Aedion nodded. He took this way too seriously and Gavriel could guess that his cub would write this letter as soon as possible.  
,,Fine," Gavriel breathed. ,,See you in fourteen years."

They traveled for three hours until Gavriel heard Aedion's stomach asking for something to fill up with. Esmay told him that Aedion will not tell anybody that he is hungry until someone ask him, and her words came true. Aedion rarely asked Gavriel for something to eat or drink, Gavriel have to make sure Aedion eats and drinks.  
So, Gavriel stopped by the old pub in small village right in front of the majestic Domhnall woods. He was sure that this pub was older then him. Gavriel could remembered going here as little child with his father or older brothers and enjoying time with them. But now, it was few decades since he visited it here, yet nothing has changed.  
He opened the door to the pub and walked in with Aedion by his side. He automatically recognized the bartender behind the bar.  
,,Am I seeing what I am seeing," the woman bugged out and walked around the bar. Gavriel started smiling.  
,,It's you," she cheered and took him into hug.  
,,Yeah, it's me," he said and leaned back.  
,Look at you! You haven't changed even a little bit," the woman kept on smiling and Gavriel gave her small laughter.  
,,Amora, I have somebody to introduce to you," he said and cupped Aedion head, who hid behind his father's legs in the moment when he noticed that the woman was walking towards them.  
Amora raised her eyebrow.  
Gavriel turned and picked Aedion into his hug. The boy put his hands around father's neck and dared to look at the woman.  
,,Oh Gods," she bugged out once again.  
,,Aedion, this is my auntie Amora. Amora, this is my son Aedion," Gavriel said proudly and watch Amora's eyes fill up with tears. She reached out with one hand and cupped Aedion's soft cheek.  
,,Oh gods," she whisper and looked at Gavriel. ,,He is perfect."  
,,Yes, he is," Gavriel agreed with her and smiled even larger.  
,,Menkar!" She called and turned her head toward the door behind the bar leading to the kitchen. ,,Get your ass over here!"  
,,Come and sit down, Gavriel,"she said and took him by hand, taking him to the nearest table. ,,You have a lot to tell."  
,,What?!"The door behind the bar opened and older man walked out of them.  
,,Gavriel is here!"Amora called to him. The man showed exactly the same expression like the woman. He walked right to them and he took Gavriel into hug as soon as he stood up from the chair.  
,,Oh, Gavriel! How long is it since you have been here? Decade? Two?" Menkar asked with the biggest smile on his seasoned face.  
,,Something like that," Gavriel shrugged.  
,,Look Menkar! He has a cub!"Amora smiled and pointed out to Aedion, who was still sitting on chair beside the one where his father sat, and tried to understand who were those people and why they are so excited to see his dad. He was sure he didn't saw them back in Doranelle. Aedion scowled his face when the man bugged out, walked by the table to his chair and picked him up in the air.  
,,Oh gods!" He called and smiled at Aedion, whom knitted his eyebrows together in angry expression.  
,,Put me down!"Aedion said angrily and the man had the nerve to turn on his father with smile.  
,,Now, I am hundred percent sure he is your son. He is as stubborn and angry as you used to be as a child," he laughed and finally put Aedion down. The boy fixed his blue jacket, walked to his father and wrapped his hands around Gavriel's strong thigh.  
,,He does not like to be picked up," Gavriel laughed and run his hand through Aedion's hair.  
,,Don't worry about that," Amora laughed. ,,I'll bring you something to eat, I'm sure you two are starving."

Gavriel spend way more time with the old couple than he planned. He felt like home and didn't want to leave, but when people started to coming into the pub for lunch, he knew it was time for them to leave. Especially, when Aedion asked when they are leaving.  
He thanked them both for the lunch and left them some money, even they did not wanted to because according to their words, Gavriel was part of their family.  
,,Now we will go right to grandparents house?"Aedion asked as they walked out the door.  
,,Yeah," Gavriel nodded and went straight to his horse what was waiting for them at the same place he left him.  
,,Hello," said some old lady who was going to the pub.  
,,Hello," Gavriel answered and started to check, if everything is at the right place. He put magic protection around their staff, but he wanted to be sure he still had everything.  
,,Oh so much fire in your soul, young boy," the old lady said and stopped by Aedion. Aedion scowled.  
,,I don't like fire," he said and Gavriel turned to them. The lady smiled with creepy smile and grabbed Aedion chin.  
,,Oh, You will love the fire so much that you'll be willing to die to keep it alive," she said. Now it was Gavriel who scowled.  
,,Don't touch my son,"he said quietly. The old lady let of Aedion's face and turned her smiley face to the Lion.  
,,There are some big things coming to you both and you should enjoy the time that was given to you," she laughed, turned on her heel and walked to the pub, way too fast for such old human lady.  
Cold sweat covered Gavriel's body. He quickly picked up Aedion into his hug and hugged him tightly. The words of lady scared him to the core even he didn't understand the meaning of them. He knew that some human people possess magic power and some of them can be very weird with them, but this lady was probably the weirdest human Gavriel ever had met. He cupped his cub's head and pressed kiss onto Aedion’s soft hair.  
Gavriel would rather die than let something bad happen to him.


	10. Ten

The Domhnall woods were known for being majestic, yet terrifying in their own way. You could easily find yourself getting lost between them, not knowing your way back. In the dark night, you could hear noises of various creatures living there and if you are lucky enough, you could see few of them.   
Gavriel grew up in those woods. He found it fascinating how close the trees were to each other and how their cores were so thick, that five grown men were needed to encircle them. He loved running in his animal form with other mountain lions, wolves and other animals. He enjoyed the time in those woods. But now, he was terrified.   
As closer they were going to the manor, his throat was getting tighter and tighter. Even Aedion got silent and continued on eating hazelnuts, what Amora gave him. Gavriel stopped at start of the road to city of Domhnall hidden in a low valley and took long look at it. The city was made of many smaller and bigger houses, one square in middle of it with fountain and market. Behind it, the manor of Gavriel's family was towering. Its moonstone-colored walls were glowing in the setting sun and even from so far away, he could see the mountain lions freely walking in the front yard as usual.   
Gavriel sighed, took every bit of his courage and continued on riding to the manor. He didn't let himself to think about what would his brothers do, or his parents. He didn't let himself to think if his parents were glad to have heir, new member of their family or if they were disappointed in him.  
,,Are we going to that shining house over there?"Aedion asked and broke their silence.  
,,Yes," Gavriel nodded and tried not to look uncomfortable. They were too close to the gate, now.   
The gate itself was masterpiece but it was useless, at least Gavriel thought. Both of its wings were showing heads of mountain lions as Gavriel's family symbol and if somebody wanted, he could easily climb the gate as a ladder. When he said this to his father, he just shook his head but listened to his son's words and stated guards to it.  
The guards were there even now, after so many years. It was same couple of guards as he personally help his father to chose. They automatically recognized Gavriel and bowed in their waist.  
,,Lord Gavriel," said one of them. ,,It's good to see you again."  
,,Samael, Heiral,"he nodded to them.,,It's good to see you again too. How been things for you?"  
,,Great as always," said Heiral and took quick look at boy sitting in front of Gavriel.  
,,That's good to hear," Gavriel smiled little bit. ,,I'll see you later. "  
Guards nodded and Gavriel continued on riding through the gate. He rode on white gravel road lined up with small bushes shaped into cubes. The grass was low cut, not single one stalk higher than other, in perfect green carpet.  
Pack of mountain lions was watching them as they were getting closer to the manor. One of them raised his head and dared to bare his fangs at Gavriel in silent threat. It was obvious that the lion was young, born after Gavriel's last visit and that was decades ago. So Gavriel fixed his eyes into beast's, and let his eyes glow. He let the lion know that he was not threat to him, neither his family. The lion hid his fangs but didn't let his head down. Gavriel was still stranger, and strangers are not to be trusted.  
,,That's one big cat," Aedion said and made Gavriel to look at him, breaking the staring competition between two wild creatures. The boy did not notice that his father was more animal, than human for moment.  
,,It's mountain lion," Gavriel said and fixed his eyes on manor. ,,It's cat's bigger and stronger cousin."  
Aedion laughed at it.  
,,Interesting,"he smiled but his smile fated as the manor's door opened. His father stopped, and got down from his horse.   
Two men walked out of the door. It was obvious to Aedion that the men were family, siblings perhaps. They both were tall, strongly build with board shoulders and gentle feline appearance. Their hair was the same color as his father's, also the tawny eyes glowing in the sunlight. Aedion bit his bottom lip, it was his uncles. His father told him that he will meet them and his grandparents.  
Gavriel helped Aedion to get down from horse. He could see how his cub fixed his turquoise eyes on his brothers and how he knitted his eyebrows. The moment he feared the most was finally here. He took Aedion's hand and he felt how his heart skipped the beat as his parents walked out the door.  
His mother was beautiful as usual, her dark brown hair was simply laid down in thick waves and her strict face was smiling. She is smiling, Gavriel thought and his heart started beating faster than usual. He tried to calm down.  
Leander, his father was standing next to her watching them both come closer. Leander's face wasn't showing any emotion, the same mask what Gavriel uses to talk to strangers.  
Aedion took Gavriel's hand and made small steps beside his father. All three men looked familiar, like he was used to seeing their faces every day. Their features were so much like his father's it was almost scary for him. Yes, he saw the twins looking almost the same but he could tell them apart by their hair, but his father and his brothers were something different. They look so much alike, they were perfect copy of their father.  
The woman took step forward and smiled even larger.   
,,Gavriel, my son,"she greeted Gavriel and cupped his face.  
,,Hello mother," he smiled and enjoyed his mother's hand on his cheek. It was so long since he was with her, let her hold him and kiss him at top of his head, it was so long since he let himself feel like child.   
She smiled at him with that motherly smile and looked down at Aedion whom was partly hiding behind Gavriel's thight, yet still watching what was going on.  
,,And who is this little one?" she asked and squatted down to him. Curl of her hair fell over to her chest and Aedion got urgent need to touch it, but he didn't make any step towards her.   
Gavriel squatted down to him too.  
,,Mother, this is Aedion," he smiled proudly and turned to lady.,, Aedion, this is my mother and your grandmother."  
Aedion didn't know what to do. He blinked and switched his eyes to his father then back to the nice lady, who was supposed to be his grandmother.  
,,You are my grandma?" he asked to make sure and the lady smiled and nodded.  
And as he did with his father, he took all of his courage, took step forward and hugged her around her neck. His grandmother laughed little bit but put her hands around his waist and pulled him closer. She buryed her nose into Aedion's hair and took deep breath.  
,,Oh little one,"she whispered and stood up with Aedion in her arms.,,Let me introduce you to the rest of the family."  
Aedion felt tiny again. When she walked closer to the three males, he was not even half of their size. He could compare them to Fenrys or Vaughan, but not Lorcan or Rowan. They were exactly the middle of them, as his father.  
Aedion looked to Gavriel and found out that he was not smiling anymore. He scowled his face, his father probably doesn't like those men.  
,,Aedion,"she smiled and stood next to the oldest male. ,,This is Leander, your grandfather."  
The man didn't even smiled at him, but his grandma continued.  
,,And this is Alistair and Aillard, your uncles,"she introduced the other males. They didn't smile either, but looks on their faces were much softer than their father's. They almost looked like his father when he is deeply thinking about something.  
Gavriel stopped breathing when his mother took Aedion up from the ground and started to introducing him to rest of family.  
And started when his father nodded to the door of their manor.  
,,Shall we?" Leander asked and Gavriel nodded.  
He turned his eyes back on Aedion who took one of his grandmother's curls and smiled at her. At least he liked somebody from this family.  
Gavriel took deep breath and look around him. He'll spend next years here and he got feeling that it'll be the best and the most stressful years of his life.


	11. Eleven

**Part two**

Lorcan always found it horrendous when females were saying things like _how grown he is_ or _look how big he got_ whenever they saw child after years _,_ but now he could understand them very well. It was five years since he has seen Aedion the last time. They exchanged few letters from time to time, but he never really got the chance to visit his friend and his cub. He always got the news about them, either from Gavriel himself or Fenrys who visited those two every time he got chance to.

Today, he, Rowan and Fenrys were traveling to the Domhnall to disuse politics with their southern neighborhood country Akkadia. It annoyed him a bit, since Akkadian's emissary swore not to enter Doranelle for his own sake and rather meet somewhere safer. First he demanded to meet at Doranelle and Akkadian's boundaries but their queen strictly said _no_ and refused to let her commanders travel so far for _their_ own safety. So, after two months of arguing they managed to agree on meeting Domhnall's manor.

Domhnall's manor was the same as the last time Lorcan was there, perhaps just little bit more of mountain lions in the garden. The lord of Domhnall, Gavriel's father, was waiting for them with his family by his side. Lorcan scanned them all but fixed his eyes on the smallest figure. Aedion was standing next to Gavriel with huge smile on his lips with mountain lion larger than him by his side.

Lorcan remembered him not being even tall to his father's waist and now he was towering by him, his head reaching Gavriel's elbow. His face still has the childish roundness but Lorcan could already see the Ashryver's features he saw few years ago on King Glaston. He had the same golden hair what Lorcan remembered but his hairstyle was exactly the same as his fathers and his hair was not freely bouncing around his head.

“Prince Rowan,” Leander bowed his head to Rowan, who was riding in middle of them. “Lord Fenrys,” he nodded to Fenrys and then Leander turned hi head to Lorcan. “Commander Salvaterre.”

Lorcan curled his upper lips. No matter how much he loved Gavriel as his brother, no matter how much he cared about him, he still couldn't stand his father. Leander of Domhnall was old fae, almost twice of Lorcan's age and he still believed in old rules, in old hierarchy between fae. Royal fae came first, pureblood second and every scum like him last. Lorcan wondered what did Leander think when his own son ,man of honor, brought home halfblood.

°°°°°°°°

Lorcan got room only for himself, next to Fenrys's and he already knew that he is going to suffer the whole time, he'll be here. Room next to the White wolf was promise of sleepless night and lots of noises thought it. It had one big bed, two nightstands by each side of the bed, one massive closet and even bigger window with view to Domhnall's gardens.

He put his staff next to closet and look around. He was about to put his jacket down, when somebody softly knocked on the door. Lorcan expected it to be one of the staff working for Gavriel's family but he was left surprised when he opened the door and little Ashryver was smiling up to him.

“Hello there,” Aedion said with huge grin.

“Hello,” Lorcan raised one corner of his lips and leaned on door's frame.

“You are expected in dinningroom for dinner.”

“And since are you working as a servant in this household?” Lorcan asked amused.

“Since my friend was scared to come here and was worried that you'll throw him out of the window,”Aedion said calmly and smiled. “Now, please dress up and I'm going to wake up Fenrys. I bet he is asleep already.”

Lorcan grinned. He would also bet that his companion is asleep. He leaned on door's frame and watched Aedion walking to Fenrys's door. Lorcan was curious how little lion would handle waking up the White wolf, because he knew the best how hard it is to wake him up. Aedion knocked on the door and didn't get any respond.

“Fenrys wake your ass up!”he yelled at the door. Lorcan crossed his arms and watched his little entrainment. Aedion sighed.

“He thinks he is so clever. He thinks if he locks his door, it'll stop me, ha,”he laughed and pull out dagger with narrow blade. Lorcan raised one eyebrow and grinned even larger as Aedion shove the dagger into the lock.

On the other side of the corner, Rowan walked out of his room and stopped immediately when he saw what was Aedion doing. Rowan raised his eyebrow and came closer to stand next to Lorcan.

Then lock clicked.

“Yes,”Aedion whispered and put his dagger back to his cover. Lorcan and Rowan exchanged looks and walked to door of Fenrys's room. Aedion was already on his bed jumping.

“Wake up Fenrys!”he laughed and kept on jumping around. The White wolf raised his head in surprise and look around all confused. Then he groaned and laid back.

“You can't be serious, right now Fenrys!”he called out and put his hands on his hips. “This always works, even on dad!”

“Well, I am not your father,” Fenrys mumbled with face buried in pillows.

“Thank gods for it!” said Aedion. “If my dad was lazy piece of ass as you are, I would be dead by now!”

The white wolf rose to his elbows and look up to Aedion with raised eyebrow.

“They shouldn't call you The White wolf, but The Lazy wolf because that's what you are! And if you don't get up from this bed, you'll face the consequences,”Aedion told him seriously.

“Boyo, you haven't reached the age when I would take you threats seriously.”

“Sure,”Aedion said calmly and jumped down from bed. Fenrys laid down to pillows with huge grin on his face, while Aedion walked to bathroom's door and opened them. Moment later, gallon of water flew into air and smashed the White wolf right in to his face.

Lorcan coughed and covered his mouth. Rowan, by his side, didn't even bothered to hide amused grin on his lips.

“I'm telling dad, you peed yourself!”Aedion yelled and run out of room.

Lorcan looked above his shoulder at his friend's son and turned back to Fenrys, whom was still lying in bed shocked.

“I think you should get up from your bed as soon as possible, if you don't want to whole house to think you cannot hold your piss,”Rowan grinned, turned on his heel followed little Aedion. Lorcan grinned even larger, walked out of Fenrys's room just to close his own and join Rowan.

“The kid has his own way to convince people,”he said amused.

“Certainty, he does,”Rowan agreed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, who woke up from the dead?   
> I'm sorry for not posting in half of the year, but I've lost my inspiration and I hope you're not mad. Love y'all! xxx


	12. Twelve

“Dad!”Gavriel heard from far away. He stopped in middle of hallway, turn around and smiled on his cub. He opened his arms and embraced Aedion in bear hug. He leaned down and pressed small kiss on to the top of his head, into his blond hair.  
“Hello,”Gavriel smiled again. “Did you get Lorcan and others?”  
“Yes,”Aedion nodded , still hugging his father. “And Fenrys might need clean sheets.”  
“Why?”Gavriel raised one eyebrow on him. Aedion's lips curled into smirk.  
“I scared him and he peed himself,” The Lion let out small laugh. He didn't belive that his not even decade old son would scare more than century old fae warrior with a lot of experience in war and fight. It was impossible.  
“I am going to act like I actually believe it,”he smiled and run his finger through Aedion's soft hair. His cub only laughed and let go of his waist.  
“Gavriel, do you know about that your son knows how to pick up a lock?”Lorcan asked as he and rowan walked towards them. Gavriel pressed his lips together and looked down to Aedion.  
“I think you spend way too much time with Avior,”he raised eyebrow.  
“Oh, come on!”Aedion called. “He is fun!”  
“And also makes a thief from my son,”Gavriel said with strict voice. “I have to talk to him, again.”  
“It won't help anyway, and you know it,”Aedion dared to shrug and run to dinning room. The Lion only shook his head and exchanged looks with his fellow friends.  
“Last time, I've seen him, he barely spoke to anybody and now, he even talks back with effrontery,” Lorcan told Gavriel as they started walking towards dinning room.  
“His shyness wore off, I guess,”Gavriel smiled. “He is brave soul.”  
“He is,”Lorcan nodded. “Did you start his training?”  
“Yes, I've been training him since he was five.”  
“Isn't that little bit early?”Rowan asked.  
“Yes,”Gavriel agreed with him. “But Aedion threw hissy fit when I've told him he is way too young and didn't speak to me for week,” The Lion smiled on this memory. His cub always found a way to get whatever he wants. Gavriel expected him to cry and stump his feet like other children his age, when he told him no to his training. Instead, he choose more strategical way and convinced Leander, his grandfather to start training him. Gavriel thought that his father would side with him, but he only laughed, told him he is no boss to him and took Aedion to training room.  
“And what kind of student is he?”Lorcan asked as Gavriel finished his story.  
“Crafty,”he shrugged and walked towards massive dinning table, where his mother and cub were sitting already.  
“Where is lord Fenrys, if I may ask?” The Lady of Domhnall spoke as she scanned them with her wise eyes.  
“He is cleaning himself, probably,”Aedion laughed and smirked on his father as he sat down next to him. Alyanna raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything, even she had question written in her eyes.   
“When will the Akkadians arrive?”Aedion asked as he reached for bowl full of blueberries. Gavriel sighed, pull out the bowl of Aedion's hands and put it back. His son looked at him with confusion in turquoise eyes, but with one of Gavriel's looks gave up and leaned deeper into his chair. Even after almost five years, Gavriel wasn't able to teach Aedion proper etiquet. He could try whatever he wanted, but nothing seemed to work, his son was sometimes more animal than he was human. Gavriel tried many punishments for his behavior to teach him a lesson and discipline, such as dance lesson which Aedion absolutely hated or even had him cleaning the stables, but the only outcome of it was that Aedion came to dinner covered in dirt and all the smells. Later that evening, the guard told him that they had never seen such angry child as Aedion.  
“Tomorrow morning, sweetheart,”Alyanna answered Aedion's question. “So you better dress up or I am not letting you dress up for yourself until you are at least fifty.”  
“I've told you, it isn't fancy enough,”Aedion turned to his father whom only sighed. They were wearing matching green tunics with simple black trousers, what Gavriel picked up for them. “The purple was much better.”  
“Purple doesn't suit you,” Gavriel said.  
“You want to say you look horrendous in purple,” Aedion scowled. “I look absolutely amazing in everything, just because I've got my genetics form my lovely grandmother and she looks stunning in everything, right grandma?”  
“You are absolutely right, sweetheart but you shouldn't talk to your father like that,”Alyanna smiled and drunk from her cup.  
“Yes, you are right as always,”Aedion smiled and stick out his tongue on Gavriel, whom only slapped him slight on top of his head.   
“In five year with you, I feel I've aged more than in fifty years in war camps.”  
“In five years with me, you had more fun than you had in fifty years in those war camps.”  
Gavriel looked at him and raised both of his eyebrows. His son always had perfect come back.  
“Thank gods, you are finally here,”Alyanna said as he husband with her older sons walked in.   
“It is lovely to see you too mother,”Ailliard as he sat down. Alyanna only shook her head on her middle son and finally started dinner.

“And cub,”Leander said Aedion's way. They were in middle of dinner as Leander remembered to tell something to his grandson.  
“Yes?”Aedion looked up to him and reached to his cup.  
“You have dance lesson tomorrow afternoon,”Leander said and watched Aedion's shocked expression.  
“What for? What did I do?!”He called.  
“What you didn't do, is better question,” Ailliard smirked. His nephew threw his hand into air.  
“Will at least Ella come back?”Aedion turned to Gavriel who was peacefully cutting his potatoes.  
“No,”he shook his head. Gavriel didn't have heart to tell him that Ella is never coming back to teach him. He didn't had anything against her, but when he found out that his cub is practicing his flirting skills on her and she was dying out of laughter rather than teaching him to dance, Gavriel decided to change his teacher.   
“Oh gods!”Aedion called and put his head in to his hands. “Cannot I just clean up the stables again?”  
“No,”Gavriel said again. “That's the point of punishment, you don't get to choose what you'll do, cub.”  
Aedion sighed again.  
“I am doing to die!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
